Two is enough Short Story For Andra-Sidan
by LizIsATRex
Summary: This is a story request from a friend on tumblr. :) Enjoy. Both characters are OC's


A pair of sapphire blue eyes watched as a black haired female stood on her toes in an attempt to reach a book on the shelf. In most situations he would not be so worried about the girl. She was indeed a tough person to deal with. The pride she held herself with was almost impenetrable, however the two that sat behind her enlarged stomach made him worry. Her left eye the only one that was only ever visible to others was focused on the small children's book she was reaching for. Her reading skills were not very strong so being able to pick out which book she was after was not very difficult. Finally after watching the five foot and two inch female struggle for a decent amount of time, he decided to lend his assistance even if she did not wish for it.

Quickly and gracefully he made a quick stride and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. His long black hair had danced behind him in his quick movements to stop her before she injured herself, or the two little one's she was carrying.

"No! Don't help me Hidehiro. I can do it myself." Her voice insisted on this just like she always insisted on doing things on her own. In her current condition that wasn't going to be possible.

"I am sorry Hazel, but I can't do that." Calmly he reached up and grabbed the picture book for her. "We are in this together now… I do not wish for you to hurt yourself or our two unborn children." He did not blame her for getting frustrated with his protective actions as of late. She was someone who was not use to being looked after. It was only natural for her to get irritated by the change.

With some grace the girl turned around to look up at the much taller male. The picture book moving to her hands so that she could hug it. There was no mistake of the frustration that he noticed in her face. Even with the girl only having one eye, the emotions that showed could easily be seen. Her ears assisted with this.

"I'm pregnant, Not dying." She insisted as the Kuchiki male reached forward and took her hand. His fingers traced the ring that was sitting on her finger. This small thing showed they would be spending the rest of their lives together. With two precious children that he would get to meet any moment now. Her due date was so close that it made him a little nervous. Every time she moved differently or made some sudden action he felt this need to jump to his feet and get her to the nearest healer.

Wincing in pain Hazel pulled away from Hidehiro's grasp. Her small hand moved to her stomach almost as if she was trying to comfort her soon to be born son and daughter.

"Calm down you two… Daddy and I aren't fighting." She explained quickly being caught of guard when Hidehiro placed his hands on her stomach. The book in her hands fell to the floor as he moved down to kiss her enlarged tummy. 'come out soon. Kazuhiro… and Hisana.' The names that played through Hidehiro's mind made him smile. Their daughter's name had been given to them by Byakuya making her that more special.

Foot steps echoed into the room and were followed by the sound of the door opening. On the other side of the door sat a face that both adults knew rather well. He was all work and no play, and often times scolded Hazel for trying to do things she could not do in her current state. Clearly this time around he sensed that she had been attempting to do something careless and came to investigate. A strong relationship sat between Byakuya and Hazel, so strong that they both had the ability to instantly know when the other was being stupid. Annoyed eyes looked down to the half breed while he moved to speak. Sadly he did not have the chance to say anything do to how quickly her small hand reached out to grab Hidehiro's wrist. Her face flooded with what looked to be pain, but one could never be sure with her.

What was she doing? Using Hidehiro in order to get out of being scolded. That would have been the case if only she hadn't been holding on to the clan leaders cousin so tightly. Byakuya's calm black eyes quickly widened almost at the same time Hidehiro's mind started to click. Almost as if a switch had gone off in their heads the two felt a sense of nervousness wash over them.

"H...H...Hide.. ." The name was choppy and clearly difficult to get out with a situation like this, but she didn't have to say his name. He already knew what the problem was. So did Byakuya who had wasted no time in running out to the hall to call for a healer to come aid them. They would be of no use to the girl at this moment. "OW OW OW!" At least she was managing to put up a usual fit like any other time she was in pain. That meant she wasn't in any danger.

"WHAT DO WE DO? WE CAN'T LEAVE HER JUST STANDING HERE!" Hidehiro asked frantically only to have Byakuya walk over and take Hazel's hand helping her sit down on the floor.

"Well clearly standing up isn't something she needs to be doing." He said glaring at his cousin for his current panicked state. Then again he himself was a little panicked. Never did he stop to think that she would go into labor right in front of him. "Either way this is your job… So you can handle the-" Before the noble could finish his statement he felt a hand grab his captain's coat.

"What! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE TO HANDLE THIS ON MY OWN!" Hidehiro's eye's were wide as he sat by Hazel's side with one of her hands being held by him.

"S-S-Stay…" Hazel demanded this without blinking an eye. Her tone was much sharper than it usually was. Clearly she was not in the mood to argue with him. He couldn't blame the girl for wanting both of them by her side during this time.

"DAMN IT!' Her voice was loud and probably echoed down the hall to leave the people in the house curious as to what was going on. Her vulgar mouth made both Byakuya and Hidehiro shake their heads. Her method of handling pain was not a very good one.

Finally the healers arrived and entered the room with what they needed for this messy task. Ordering the two to just hold her hand which was difficult due to how strong her grip was. The girl was a beast almost, if she had squeezed any tighter she would have broken bones or at least that is what it felt like. Panting and breathing and yelling in pain was all she could do during her labor. Byakuya who normally had a calm composure had the look of horror at some point during the procedure, but when it was over the girl had completely blacked out leaving her to rest while the healers took care of the two crying newborns. One was wrapped up in a soft pink blanket while the other was in a soft blue one. Surprisingly they did not inherit their mother's ears.

"... They look normal." Byakuya stated looking a bit awkward when one of the healers handed him the new born girl. She looked up at him with her blue eyes with a look that made him freeze for a moment. His face became as white as a ghost which worried Hidehiro. "Hisane's face… She looks at me the same way Hazel does." He explained as if knowing the next few years would be trouble. The reaction did cause a chuckle to leave the new father's lips. Why wasn't he surprised by this? Maybe he was just use to Hazel's antics by this point. Kazuhiro didn't seem as curious as his sister. His eye color was the same shade of blue, but he looked more interested in his father than anything else.

"You two will be a force to mess with won't you…" Both male's glanced to the sleeping mess on the floor. "You did good Hazel… Rest well."


End file.
